My All~
by gia-x
Summary: davis is having a bad day, so he has a change of heart. something like that. summaries bite. anyways it's a daikari


*My All  
  
  
*Davis's Journal*  
~May 13, 2002~  
Out of all the bad days in the world, I had the worst day ever in history. I woke up to find   
June used up all the hot water, and then I slipped and fell in a water puddle on my way to school.   
So my shorts were soaking wet, at least it wasn't mud, right? Wrong, I wish it was, so then I   
wouldn't have gone to school today. At school, I was dared by Yolei to kick a soccer ball in the   
computer room. Not only did I break a window, I broke a computer as well. I'm in totally deep   
shit mode. But all that wasn't as bad as what happened next. In class, we did a read through of   
'Romeo and Juliet'. Kari was Juliet, of course. And TK was Romeo while I was dude that Juliet   
was to marry but Romeo got in the way (I'm so mad that I don't remember his name). Originally   
I was to be Romeo, but that French exchange student, Catherine, had to say   
"But Kari and TK look cuter together. They're soul mates I say."   
Stupid, stupid girl, but she's probably right. Anyways I was thinking 'what the hell? It's not like   
we're putting a show on.' Anyways, the worst part is that TK did a little improvising. During the   
big kiss scene. He kissed her. Yeah that's right, He FUCKING KISSED KARI!! I just about   
died. She's supposed to kiss me. But now, I heard from Yolei, Kari and TK are…I can't even   
say.  
  
*Kari's Journal*  
~May 13, 2002~  
Today, TK kissed me! But then Davis fell out of his chair and passed out. Anyhow, TK   
and I are destiny, just like everyone says. Our crests, our digimon, our personalities. They all go   
together, so therefore we go together, right? Anyways, after school TK walked me home. Weird   
thing is that Davis didn't come and butt in, but enough about Davis. When we got to my   
apartment, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm so happy! I hope Dai will be happy for me.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Two weeks go by, and TK is in bliss. He is crazy about Kari, and he proudly showed his   
affection for her in public. Kari however became more and more distant each day. It was like   
she lost a close friend, which she did. Davis avoided Kari and TK completely. He also started   
hanging out more with his soccer buddies, and was wearing only designer clothes. His daily   
attire became baggy designer jeans, an open buttoned designer shirt and a wife beater. He   
acquired Matt's rebel attitude, and became the new ladies man of Odaiba.   
Back in class, Davis and Kari were partnered up to do a research project. Davis wasn't   
so thrilled, but Kari on the other hand.  
  
*Kari's Journal*  
~June 4, 2002~  
Today Mr. Okriwana partnered us up to research a classic play. Davis is my partner and   
we're doing Cyrano de Bergac (A/N: the greatest play ever. Everyone should go and read it.)   
I'm glad we're together; I haven't seen much of him lately. He came over today to work, and we   
did all of it. He barely said anything to me, and when he did it was only on the project. What   
happened to my Dai? Where is the carefree loudmouth flirt that I know and love? How could he   
change so much in just two weeks? I don't know him anymore. I want my Dai back; I wished   
everything was like it was two weeks ago, when everything was normal.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~The Next Day~  
Davis knocks on Kari's door and Kari opens the door. She's on the phone. Kari motions Davis   
to come in and he waits on the couch.  
  
Kari: ok...bye (hangs up, she looks at Davis and with a smile) Hey Dai!  
Davis: (emotionlessly) oh hey, what up?...kari..  
Kari: yes?  
Davis: What am I doing her? I thought we did it all yesterday.  
Kari: I wanted to talk to you..you've changed dai. It's like I don't know you anymore.  
Davis: So I hang out with the guys more. I don't see what the big deal is. Why does it even   
matter to you anyways?  
Kari: (stands up with voice raised) Cos I care about you. You don't act yourself anymore. And   
I love you too much to let this go on.  
Davis: (stands up as well) You don't. You don't care at all. This is me and I am enjoying my   
life as it is. Anyways you'll always love TK more than you'll ever with me (tears up and turns   
his back to Kari, so she couldn't see him cry.)  
Kari: I broke with him. Everyone kept saying we're meant to be, so much that I started to   
believe it. I only see TK as a friend. And just because we're close doesn't mean it would turn   
into romance. I want you Dai and only you.  
Davis: I don't know. I don't know what to do, hell I don't even know what to think. (starts to   
leave)  
Kari: (begins to cry) follow your heart Dai, follow your heart.  
  
Davis stops in his tracks for a few minutes; to Kari it felt like centuries. He then turned   
around and Kari could see his tear stricken face. He then smiled and ran into Kari's arms and   
they kissed. It was one of those long, steamy kisses. The one where the passion is so intense   
that you could hear Barry White music in the background. The two finally parted when they   
couldn't breathe anymore, they were gasping for air. Catching their breath they sat down on the   
couch, holding each other. Then Davis whispered into Kari's ear,  
"I'll give my all for your love forever."  



End file.
